Curse you, Prom!
by ThePinkKittyNGreenPuppyProject
Summary: Fllay is determined to make sure Cagalli and Stellar are looking great and ready to attract dates for prom! Will she succeed or fail miserably? -ONESHOT!-


**_A/N:_** _Hello! It's Mimi the pink Kitty! ;D I want you to know a few things before you read, okay??!?! Okay, 1: This was a short story project for school and I was sure to mention that I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED OR GUNDAM SEED DESTINY (though I'd thoroughly enjoy it if I did XD) 2: this has nothing to do with the war or anything I just wanted to use the characters and 3: I did not know how to sum this all up so the ending may be...odd to you. But whatever, if I haven't stopped you, go onward and read!_

_-Thnx!! says Mimi the pink kitty_

**

* * *

**

Curse you, Prom! 

The students of GS High (yeah, I'm like, so clever, right?) sat in their desks waiting with extreme boredom for the lunch bell to ring, and you really can't blame the poor souls. Algebra is probably ten times more annoying than you think or remember it to be, but Mr. Creuset, who wears a mask and loves his job, thinks it's the most fascinating subject you will ever hope to hear about. It's seriously disturbing.

"You all look so bored."

Everyone snapped out of their daydreams upon hearing his non-algebra related remark. "If you don't pay attention, you're going to fail the final exam, which is in two weeks, by the way. I believe some of you need to be reminded of that," Mr. Creuset said, crossing his arms.

Blank faces stared back at him. Annoyed, he opened his mouth to scold them further, but was immediately interrupted as the principal, Ms. Ramius, as her voice came over the intercom.

"_beep_ _'Good afternoon, students! I'm sure I don't need to remind you, but the lunch bell will ring in 5 minutes. But before that, I must inform you of the upcoming prom. It's one week away now, you know! You better make sure you're able to find a date. If you don't, your life will be ruined forever! Of course I kid, but hey, it probably wouldn't look too good on you anyway. Anyway, that's enough of that! Have a wonderful day!' beep"_

No one seemed to be at all intrigued by the principal's announcement, except for one lone person…

Fllay Allster, probably the vainest red-head you will ever meet, let her pencil fall to the floor in shock. "Oh…my…good…GOD!" She cried as everyone turned to look at her.

"Miss Allster, is there a-" the lunch bell rang and Mr. Creuset was interrupted for a second time. In a mere five seconds, he was looking out over a completely empty classroom. Blinking, he sighed then walked to his chair at his desk and plopped down on it. "The bell is to students as light is to cockroaches."

The teacher leaned back in his chair, silent for a moment before pulling a notepad out of his desk drawer to record his rather ingenious line.

**In the Cafeteria…**

The blonde-hared, golden-eyed Cagalli Yula Athha looked down at her lunch tray in disgust. When was this school gonna get a better menu?

"Stellar, did you just see my meatloaf move?" She asked the blonde-hared girl with the magenta eyes across the table from her.

"Sorry, Cagalli-chan. Stellar wouldn't have seen…she was too busy watching her meatloaf move," Stellar answered in her beloved third person style of speech.

"I think I just lost my appetite," Cagalli muttered, pushing her lunch tray away as Stellar did the same.

"Cagalli! Stellar! I have to talk to you two!"

The two girls looked to the Cafeteria door, only to see Fllay come dashing through it.

"Oh, for the love of…" Cagalli began to mutter as she quickly diverted her eyes.

"Hello, Fllay-chan!" Stellar said cheerfully as Fllay joined them at their table.

"There's no time for idle chat, Stellar!" She declared breathlessly. "Prom is almost here!"

"And that changes…" Cagalli waited for her to fill in the blank.

"Everything!" Fllay practically screamed. "Prom is the biggest, most important milestone of the teenaged girls' life! It has to be perfect!"

"Not for this teenaged girl…" Cagalli murmured, annoyed.

Stellar, on the other hand seemed completely intrigued. "Oh! This does sound very important! What should Stellar do? She isn't ready!"

"Don't worry, Stellar! I'm here!" Fllay told her, stressing her voice dramatically. "I'm gonna make sure you look great and have the best date!" She giggled excitedly.

Stellar's face lit up. "That is most kind of Fllay-chan! Stellar is so excited!"

Fllay smiled huge and turned to Cagalli. "So what do you want to do?"

"You have to ask? Um, hello! I could care less about stupid prom! I'm not going," she growled bitterly.

"Don't be like that! Besides, you could use a makeover more than Stellar could, that's for sure," she poked as she looked distastefully at the girl's rather boyish clothes. That was Cagalli for you; tomboy through and through.

She glared at her. "You know Fllay, you really have some nerve."

Before she could even open her mouth to reply, Stellar jumped in to save the day. "Please, Cagalli-chan? It might just be a lot of fun! Makeovers are fun, aren't they?"

Nodding, Fllay looked back to Cagalli. "Soooo-?"

Cagalli sighed, defeated. "Fine…"

"You won't regret this you guys!" Fllay giggled, bursting with cheer before her face took on a suddenly more serious look. "Without my help, you might end up going with…THEM," she quickly pointed across the Cafeteria to a table where three boys sat.

The three of them were minding their own business, each engaged in one of three activities of a video game, reading, or listening to music. The first one, with orange hair in a comb over and blue eyes, was wrapped up in a handheld video game; the second one, with plain, greenish-blonde hair and sea green eyes, was intently reading a novel; and finally the third one, with messy green hair, which covered one of his purple eyes seemed half asleep with his head down on the table, lost in his music.

Cagalli and Stellar stared at them, unable to pick out the faults that Fllay obviously had. She wrinkled her nose. "Freaks…"

"Okay, you're completely-" Cagalli began before being immediately interrupted by the once again cheerful red-head.

"It's settled, then! I'll see you at my house after school!" She got up and left the Cafeteria with a big smile on her face.

"-Insane…" Cagalli finished pointlessly as she watched her go. Sighing, she looked to Stellar who only shrugged.

**3:00p.m., after school at Fllay's house…**

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Fllay said in her overly-cheery voice as she lead Stellar and Cagalli up the stairs and into her extremely extravagant, pink room. "Well, here it is. My beautiful room, she whispered, clasping her hands together, overcome with pride.

"It's very beautiful, Fllay-chan," Stellar said in awe, taking in every corner of its pinky glory while Cagalli only gagged at it.

"Anyway, that's enough of admiring my room! Time to get to work," Fllay declared, plopping down on the pink carpet at the foot of her bed. "Come sit with me!"

The two girls looked to each other before doing as she said. Fllay pulled a book from underneath her bed and opened it slowly. "In here," she began, "is all the greatest hair styles in the entire world, as well as the greatest makeup combinations. Using this book, we'll decide what's best for each of you."

Cagalli stared down at all the pictures of flawless-looking girls with their flawless-looking hairstyles and flawless-looking makeup and shivered. She thought it to be some kind of wicked ritual of vanity...

Stellar, on the other hand, looked intrigued all over again. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Fllay-chan, can Stellar have her makeover first?"

"Of course! Besides, I really doubt Cagalli is even ready for hers or wants to for that matter," Fllay said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," Cagalli said carelessly in response.

**An hour later…**

Cagalli sat waiting impatiently on the pink carpet, growling angry music lyrics to herself. She'd been waiting for what felt like forever for Stellar and Fllay to come out of Fllay's enormous ensuite and be done with Stellar's makeover. To be honest, she was getting really anxious to see. Sighing, she grabbed the hairstyle/makeup book, (which she had now come to dub 'The Big Book 'O Vanities') laid down on her stomach and began to flip through it. If she was actually going to go through with this, she might as well pick something she didn't completely dread.

After a good five minutes of flipping though The Big Book 'O Vanities, she found it; the perfect hairstyle and makeup combination for her…the hair was a lot like hers, yet curled forward at the bottom in what she thought was cute, but not too extreme. The makeup was a soft pink blush with a cool green eye shadow and a gentle pink lipstick.

She was freed from her fixed gaze when she heard the ensuite door open and Fllay's voice. "Here's the new Stellar!"

She stepped out with her transformed friend close at side and once again Cagalli found herself caught in another gaze. Stellar looked amazing; Fllay had worked magic on her! She'd straightened her hair perfectly, gave her a hot pink blush and a soft blue eye shadow. To top it all off, Fllay had leant her her strapless light blue dress with a ruffled bottom, covered in glitter.

Stellar stood straight, looking a little uncomfortable but Fllay didn't seem to notice for she merely took a step back to admire her wonderful work. "You look so beautiful…" she whispered, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"What does Cagalli-chan think of Stellar's makeover?" Stellar finally found her voice.

"You…look amazing," Cagalli answered, not entirely sure what to think.

"Okay, okay!" Fllay cried to get their attention again. "Take your makeup Stellar, and remember to put it on the way I showed you before you go to prom, understand?" She handed Stellar the eye shadow and blush abruptly.

"O-okay-" she was barely able to answer before Fllay had pushed her aside and began advancing on Cagalli as if she was going to sink her teeth into her and make her one of _them_. "Now…it's your turn to transform, dear Cagalli…"

**Yet another hour later…**

After showing Fllay what she wanted, she got straight to work with the makeover. Yet again- and for the last time- Cagalli found herself speechless as she stared at the unfamiliar face looking back at her in the mirror of Fllay's ensuite. She had mixed feeling about the green dress similar to Stellar's, but the makeup was almost exactly like it had been in the book and the hair, too.

"You look great, now let's go show Stellar! Come on!" Fllay took her away from her thoughts as she opened the door and lead her out of the ensuite. Stellar, who had been waiting patiently for the two to complete the makeover, lit up immediately when they emerged from the ensuite.

"Cagalli-chan looks…so different! -But good different!" She gasped, throwing her hands to her mouth in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Cagalli muttered, turning red in embarrassment and annoyance.

"You two better remember…you owe me big for this!" Fllay stated, grabbing both of them by the wrists and leading them downstairs to the door.

"Wait a minute, Fllay-" Cagalli began as Fllay opened the door for them.

"Oh, right…your makeup…how forgetful of me," she laughed before shoving Cagalli's new lipstick, blush and eye shadow into her hands then pushing her out the door along with Stellar. "Tomorrow at lunch, we find your dates! I know the perfect guys for ya! See you later!" She slammed the door closed.

Shocked, Cagalli and Stellar looked to each other. "Our dates-?" Cagalli asked slowly. "She's gonna do that too?"

Stellar blinked blankly.

**Lunch hour in the Cafeteria the next day…**

"Maybe Fllay-chan forgot," Stellar suggested as she and Cagalli sat at their usual table, tense in waiting for the red-head's arrival.

"Not on your life," Cagalli muttered. She'd just have to remind herself to be grateful for being out of that uncomfortable dress and back into her regular tomboyish clothes. For now.

Stellar sighed. "It's very kind of Fllay-chan to do this for Cagalli-chan and Stellar, but Stellar is nervous about who her date is going to be…"

Cagalli dropped the fork she'd been poking at her seemingly animate meatloaf with in horror. Her eyes were fixed on the Cafeteria door. "She's here." Sure enough, moments later, the door burst open and Fllay strutted in.

Cagalli groaned. "Is it too late to hide?"

Stellar only smiled and nodded.

"Hey, you two!" Fllay greeted them as she sat down next to Cagalli. Her voice was bubbly as ever today.

"Hello, Fllay-chan," Stellar responded politely.

"Hn…" Cagalli murmured unenthusiastically, trying not to look at her.

"Okay, so here's the deal…" Fllay cut straight to the chase "Stellar, you're gonna be asking Sting if he'll come with you to the prom. Right now." She nodded her head in the direction of the table where the green-hared and yellow-eyed Sting Oakley sat with his friend, Auel, engaged in an apparently humorous conversation.

"Sting?! Oh, no! Not Sting! He is Stellar's friend, just Stellar's friend!" Stellar cried frantically, her stomach twisting into knots at the mere thought of it.

"Just do it," Fllay hissed, her evil nature beginning to show.

Shaking slightly, Stellar got to her feet and headed in the direction of Sting and Auel's table. They watched in dead silence, trying to hear (even though they knew they would never be able to over the lunch hour chatter) anything Stellar was saying.

Moments later, after an impossible conversation to read from afar, Stellar trudged back to them and sat down in her seat looking straight down at the table in silence. Fllay and Cagalli stared at her. "What…happened-?" Cagalli asked carefully as she kept a steady gaze on her friend.

She slowly lifted her head up and spoke while sniffling slightly "He...he's already going with Meyrin-san…" she buried her face in her hands and cried in embarrassment.

Fllay jaw dropped. Her little plan was starting to unravel. Quickly, she turned to Cagalli with a serious, determined look on her face. "Cagalli, I want you to go ask Athrun to go to the prom with you…now!" Maybe there was a possibility that she could still _half_ succeed…

Cagalli blinked. "Um, hello! Did you see what just happened to Stellar? Do you think I want to suffer the same fate? Besides, Athrun Zala is probably one of the most popular guys in school! There's no way he'd go with me or even not have a date yet!"

"JUST DO THIS FOR ME, CAGALLI!" She half screamed.

Now officially scared of the psychotic red-head, Cagalli slowly got out of her seat in an almost robotic sort of manner and made her way towards the table where the navy-blue-hared, emerald-green-eyed Athrun Zala sat surrounded by at least ten of his friends.

Fllay watched intently as she spoke to him. Her left eye twitched uncontrollably in her anxiety and Stellar only sobbed, trying to tune the rest of the world out. When Cagalli dragged herself back to their table, looking completely humiliated, she didn't even bother to explain. Fllay understood right away anyway. "No! This can't be! My whole makeover was ruined on the two of you! I'm a failure! _YOU'RE _failures!...OH! But wait! MY DATE! OH MY GAWD! I WAS SO BUSY FOCUSSING ON YOU TWO LOSERS THAT I FORGOT ABOUT MYSELF! I HAVE TO GO FIND A DATE! THE BEST DATE EVER, TOO! NOTHING LESS THAN THE BEST FOR ME! THAT'S RIGHT! HA! AHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!" Finishing her psychotic speech, Fllay fled the Cafeteria as fast as her legs could carry her to search for her perfect date. Many curious eyes followed her.

Shaking off the disbelief, Cagalli slowly moved to sit beside Stellar who was still wrapped up in her self-pity. "Hey…" she began gently, tapping her on the shoulder. Stellar pulled her tearstained face from her hands and looked to her.

"W-what is it, Cagalli-chan-?"

"We don't need her," she said, trying to be of some comfort. "I know for a fact that we can have twice as much fun without those guys or Fllay's help. I have a plan 'B', too…"

"Yeah…?" Stellar asked with mild interest as she wiped her tears away.

"Yup, yup! But let's wait until Fllay returns before we set it into motion. Something tells me it won't be long before she gets back," Cagalli explained, smirking.

**A mere ten minutes later…**

The Cafeteria door burst open and Fllay, looking as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, stalked in. Plopping down beside Cagalli, her lip quivered.

Both Stellar and Cagalli glanced at her, not sure if they wanted to ask. Assuming they wanted to know, Fllay began to explain tearfully. "I asked…Kira Yamato…"

The two other girls gasped. "_You fool_!" Cagalli hissed. "My brother is…THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL!"

"I…know…" she sobbed as she fought back tears. "All his friends _laughed_ at me…"

"Stellar is sorry that happened to Fllay-chan…" Stellar murmured.

"Well, you know what? I have a solution," Cagalli announced, trying to prevent the pity party from growing.

Fllay looked to her halfheartedly. "A solution-?"

She nodded. "Mhm! Come with me." Cagalli lead them all the way across the Cafeteria to the table where the three boys Fllay had wrinkled her nose at just yesterday sat. "Hello!" She greeted them rather loudly in an attempt to get each of them to look up from their activities of reading, playing a video game and half-sleep induced by music from an iPod.

The boy with the greenish-blonde hair looked up from his book. "Oh…hello," he said briefly before turning his attention back to his novel. Cagalli rolled her eyes before sitting down next to the orange-hared boy with the video game while Stellar grabbed a seat next to the boy with the messy green hair and iPod. Fllay only stood there, hardly believing they were going to make her sink _this_ low.

Cagalli cleared her throat and the boy with the book looked up once again, this time annoyed. "Okay, what do you three want?"

"Uh…well…okay, I'm gonna cut straight to the chase. We couldn't find dates for prom…" at this point, the boy with the video game and the boy with the iPod were now listening to and watching Cagalli intently as well, "and we were wondering…if you don't have dates…would you go with us?"

To risk looking anymore awkward than she already did, Fllay quickly took a seat beside the boy with the book as the three boys looked to each other, seemingly considering Cagalli's proposal thoroughly.

"Um…" Cagalli searched desperately for something else to say. "I'm Cagalli…she's Stellar" she pointed to Stellar "and she's Fllay," she pointed to Fllay.

"Well, I'm Orga," the boy with the book said, chuckling a bit.

"I'm Clotho," the boy with the orange hair said, slipping his game into his pocket.

"And I'm Shani…" the boy with the messy green hair said tiredly.

"Okay!...so…we're all good for prom?" Cagalli asked, starting off enthusiastically before collecting herself.

"Sure…" Orga answered slowly.

Annoyed with having no control over any of this, Fllay instinctively spoke up. "Who's going with who?" She shrunk back slightly when everyone looked to her. "Ahahaha…" she laughed nervously. "I'll just go with you," she said quickly, poking Orga's arm to make sure he knew she was talking about him. She then jumped out of her seat and stormed from the Cafeteria. She'd never had to take a backseat to anyone like that, and it made her furious.

"Okay, then…sorry, she's not right in the head," Cagalli laughed a little. "Umm…I should go after her." She rose from her seat to leave after Fllay but not before she felt someone grab her wrist. Cagalli looked quickly to see it was the orange-hared boy, Clotho.

"Will you go with me?" He asked bluntly, no embarrassment visible across his face. She envied that, seeing as she could feel a blush creeping across her own face.

"Aww!" Stellar cooed, throwing her hand to her heart as if it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"Yes…! I…I gotta go!" She answered quickly, running as fast as she could after Fllay the minute he'd let go of her wrist.

"That leaves Stellar and Shani!" Stellar announced cutely as Orga went back to reading his book and Clotho went back to playing his video game as if nothing had even happened. Shani, however, kept his kept his eyes fixed on Stellar, completely fascinated with her third person speech. She was quite interesting. Giggling a little Stellar smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

**With Fllay…**

Muttering furiously to herself, Fllay dug through her locker in an attempt to organize it. At this point, anything that would take her mind off of what had just happened was good.

"Stupid Cagalli…that was the dumbest thing she's ever done…" she thought angrily to herself as she threw a textbook to the floor beside her, trying to release at least some of her rage.

"Fllay?"

She looked up to see to see Cagalli coming down the hallway towards her. "What do you want?" She growled.

"I'm just checking to see if you're okay, or feeling better or whatever…" Cagalli muttered awkwardly as she leaned against the lockers next to Fllay's.

"-If I'm feeling better?! I specifically picked out those three as big 'no-no's and then you go and pick them as backups when everything else crashes and burns?" Fllay hissed venomously. "What a way to add insult to injury!"

"Hey, we couldn't get your way above average dates- expectation wise- but we still got dates! You shouldn't judge a book by its cover anyway. It's just shallow," Cagalli stated, crossing her arms. "You watch. You're gonna have a great time at prom and I know it."

Fllay slammed her locker closed just as the bell rang. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that…"

**oOoOoOo**

Prom was probably one of the greatest events of Fllay's life, even though she'd never admit it. What made it all so great was the fact that the whole thing was more of a social thing than a big fancy status ball (as she had imagined it). No one seemed to care who brought who or who wore what. Best of all, in Fllay's humble opinion, was her date. To her infinite luck, Orga just so happened to be one of those few that enjoyed her vain, controlling nature. Who would have guessed?

As for Cagalli and Stellar and their last minute dates…

Shani and Stellar never had a dull moment; they fascinated each other to no end and there was always something that they both found intriguing, when no one else did, to talk about and Cagalli could have sworn she heard a choir sing when Clotho told her he absolutely despised girly-girls.

If there will only be one thing you take from this story, let it simply be this: Vanity only leads to insanity!

END!

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Whereas I HATE the ending, I like the message...I guess... XD But DAMN! I hate vain people!_ _And yeah, that means I hate Fllay...but man, don't you? X3_

_Okay, I should also mention I think I have numbers randomly placed throughout this...fear not, if there were, it was because of the page numbers on the original document, and I'm sorry._

_Anyway... I apologize for spelling mistakes, incorrectly used words and all that jazz. DON'T REVIEW ME AND COMPLAIN ABOUT THAT PLEASE! Feel free to review about how you liked it though! ...and plleassse dont be too mean, it's hard on me...:(_

_Byez for now and HUGGLES if you review:D_

**MPK**


End file.
